dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
A Collision Course
"A Collision Course" is the twelfth episode of the Namek Saga in the original Saban dub of the Dragon Ball Z series. It aired in first-run syndication on October 18, 1997. Summary This episode starts out with Goku training under 20x normal gravity. He is flying through space in an asteroid belt to be precise. All of the sudden, you hear a beeping noise. Goku pushes the button on his clock. But no matter how much he pushed the button, it would not turn off. Then, we see a TV come down from the ceiling. It is Dr. Brief and he tells Goku that a piece of the ship has come loose in the asteroid field. And he also tells our hero that if it is not fixed he will be sent off course. Goku flips when he hears this news. But Dr. Brief then comforts him, but tells him that he will have to go outside and fix it himself. So Goku reluctantly walks out. But all of the sudden the ship flies off without him. Luckily for our hero he had a lifeline attached to the ship. Goku pulls himself in and then gets to where the hole is, and then Goku repairs it. During that time Dr. Brief was looking over his computer to see where Goku's course now is. Dr. Brief made a startling discovery. If Goku does not change his course he will be swallowed by a star. Goku is hurtling for the star when you start to see it. It is Alpha H-Z, a red star that is bigger than the Sun. Before he can get inside and reprogram the ship, he steps on the glue and his feet get stuck. When he gets really close he does not know what to do so he uses his Kaio-ken attack times 10. It pushes him away and he relaxes for a second. He is then pulled in again due to gravity. So he uses his Kaio-ken attack times 20, which pushes him off so that gravity will not pull him in again. We now see Vegeta flying toward a village. When he lands, we see a bunch of Nameks gardening and other stuff. Vegeta demands to see the elder of the village. The elder shows up and says “I am the elder.” Vegeta demands to have the Dragon Ball. The elder questions Vegeta, and when he does that Vegeta basically tells the old man to stay out of his business. The elder then refuses. Vegeta challenges everyone in the village. He then throws a sphere of energy at the eldest. One of the middle aged men jumps in front of it to protect him and is killed. Bulma, Krillin, and Gohan are all eating at their little house in the cave. Dende is the only one who is not eating but he looks worried. Then, Dende tells a little story about Namek. Meanwhile, the rest of the villagers attacked by Vegeta build up their ki around their fist. When one fires it at Vegeta, so do the rest. When the smoke clears, one of the warriors looks at the hole in the ground to find no body, and they all think he is dead. Vegeta then rises from the ground. The village warrior who thought Vegeta was dead then fires a blast at Vegeta. Vegeta is not even scratched by it, instead firing a blast of his own to the Namekian. Krillin and Gohan run outside to see what is going on. The sky starts to darken. Krillin then mentions the Dragon Balls. Dende is confused, how did Krillin and the rest of the gang know about the Dragon Balls. Almost all the Nameks in the village that Vegeta is in except the elder are dead. The elder tries to stop Vegeta from taking the Dragon Ball. But with little effort, Vegeta kills him. Vegeta proceeds into a nearby house and gets the Dragon Ball and throws it into the water so that Frieza will not find it. Back at the other Namek village, Frieza, Zarbon, and another Frieza soldier named Appule are waiting for Dodoria to come back. Zarbon says that he must have run into some unexpected trouble that had nothing to do with Krillin and Gohan, and Frieza says he was expendable anyways and decides to return to his ship. Trivia *This is the first episode to feature Peter Kelamis as Goku. *Goku's Kamehameha is purposefully mistranslated as "Kaio-ken" in this episode. The reasons behind this change are unknown. Gallery External links *IMDb page for "A Collision Course (1997)" *Review of the episode's censorship *Review of the episode's censorship Site Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Edited Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Namek Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z